highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Void Witch
First Encounter The Void Witch, other wise known as Krystala Dawnshadow, was an enemy the Highguard first encountered in Dreanor. Her first interaction with the Highguard was when Alnara Dawnfist called over the becon about void touched corpses of both Draenei and orc alike near the Shadowmoon's Fortress. Upon further investigation, they were all pulled into the void plane by a powerful force, where they saw the figure of what appeared to be a young girl, no older than fifteen, yet with immense power and control over the void. She didn't appear to be sane in the slightest, exerciseing her great power with little care of what may happen to those around her, or herself. She let the Highguard off with a warning to not interfier with her work. Second Encounter: Shadowmoon Valley, Burial Feilds The Highguard's second encounter with the Witch was in the Burial Fields, where she had siezed control of Alnara's body to protect her as she syphoned void energies from the fields around her into a blade of her own creation. The Highguard managed to free Alnara from her grasp, however the Void Witch ultimatly escaped soon after. Third Encounter: Talador The third encounter with the Witch was in Talador when the Highguard their way around an Iron Horde encampment that blocked their way to Gorgond. While diverting off the road to avoid an Iron Horde patrol, the Witch falls from the sky and lands right in the middle of the force, summoning two Void Walkers and beginning to slaughter and decimate their ranks. She then approaches Darien Silverblade's mech - Darien shutting down the machiene and remaining very quiet during the encounter - and inspects it. After drawing a cat on the mech, she hopped on her void walker and began to make her way to the encampment. With Aeriyth's orders, Siverblade sets the mech to self destruct, turning it into a mana bomb. The size of the explosion would have made it seem like it'd have caught the Witch in the blast, however her haunting laughter indicated otherwise. Fourth Encounter: Gorgrond The Highguard's forth encounter was in Gorgrond when the Witch lead a giant genesaur to attack the Highguard. The battle was intense, and appeared as if they'd lose with Sunflame injured and Dawnfist out of action, but with a miraculous stroke of luck, Raph Sunflame pulled through with a strong spell that set the genesaur aflame. Sunflame and Dawnfist were the only casualties that day, with Dawnfist losing her legs, and Sunflame passing out soon after. Fifth Encounter: The possession of Ylandra Nightstar The Witch's activity seemed to have haulted for a time, though that was until the Highguard realized that Ylandra Nightstar had been acting strange. She suddenly had the ability, even if barely, to use the powers of the void, and often heard the voices of the Witch in her head. The Witch tried to make her cause chaos amongst the Highguard, often attacking or lashing out, causing her to either be escorted to a safer location or restrained. She was eventually freed from the Witch's taint, though the obvious abuse she had recieved from the Void Witch has left her scared, mentally more than physically. Sixth Encounter: The Battle at Anguish Fortress. The time had come for the Highguard to finally hunt down and stop the Witch and her plan. Alnara gathered those who were willing to join her on this hunt, and confronted the maddened elf on top of the Anguish Fortress, where she was continuing to charge her blade with void energies. It was a short battle, with some sustaining varying injury. The Witch had underestimated her prey, but instead of simply letting them kill her, she drove the sword through her own body and sealed her soul away inside. The blade would be sealed in a specially made sheath and wrapped in Holy Cloth. Those who'd seek to draw this blade bare hilted would be possessed by the Witch, thus it was locked away in the Highguard's armoury in Dalaran. Seventh Encounter: Armoury Breach. After a long time with out any influence of the Witch, Xinatha Sunstorm - Former Spellbreaker of the Highguard - made a distress call when the armoury was being attacked by strange void monstrosities. The Highguard answered the call to find the armoury's guards dead, and Xinatha standing with the remaining survivors fighting of the malformed void beasts. The void beasts were banished / destroyed, the Highguard entering the armoury to see what exactly had happened that caused their appearance. The sword's hilt had been unwrapped, guard bodies around the room. Xinatha was about to order a transport to take the sword into the Violet Hold before one of the supposid dead guards shot up and dashed to grab the hilt of the sword. Void energies enveloped the woman's body as certain organs and flesh was stripped from her and absorbed into the blade, leaving the guard in a pile of mince by the end of it. The sword clattered to the floor, then exploaded into shards, creating a portal from where the Witch came forth, alive and well. Renewed, the Witch escaped. Eighth Encounter: The Great Worm After realizing that the Witch had been hidden amongst the ranks of a once allied order, the Highguard and this order she betrayed hunt her down to the ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. She was found making a large sacrifice to summon a large worm - an abberation of the void - and have it defeat Highguard and the order alike. Turns out her true goal was to have the two orders kill it all along so that she could use it's heart for an unknown experiment. The Knights of Northern Lordaeron. The Witch managed to get some Twillight cultists to invade a tomb of Lordaeron, the resting place to some of the lands proudest and skilled of fighters and defenders, who died for their lands. The Highguard deploys after the Witch - disguised as an old woman - asks them to help put the risen, void infused Knights back to rest. The Knights lived up to their names and displayed great skill. Once their leader - The Wolf Knight Valkorin - was put down, the rest of the tomb went silent. It was then that the Knight warned that it was all a trap to slow them down as the Witch searched for the next piece of her weapon in a library in the hills. A trap, to try and get them out of the way of her plans. Ninth Encounter: The Hermit's Staff. The Hermit's Staff is rumored to be a powerful metal staff that made it extreamly easy for it's weilder to channel their spells through. Covered in runes and looking more like an ornate candle stick holder (if it were made to hold only one candle), it was this staff the Witch sought after. Members of the Highguard found the injured Alnara at entrace of the library, who was injured after a confrontation with her. When her plans were made clear, the Highguard further ventured into the Library to stop her She didn't make it easy. Summoning tentacles, void touched Etherals, destroying sections of the beautiful library just to slow them down before she finally got her hands on the staff and confronted them herself. The the first time, the Witch was victorius in beating the Highguard, leaving them wounded and near death as she escaped, laughing away her triumpth. The Highguard had growing to do. Tenth Encounter: Traitors. Category:NPCs